


It started with a cough

by Deiohx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Biotechnology, Blood, Dark Magic, DenNor, Family, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, H. C. Andersen, Happy Ending, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, If You Squint - Freeform, Illness, Kalmar Union mentioned, M/M, Memories, Minor Character Death, Norway (Country), OC, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Pain, Panic Attacks, Protective finland, Protective sweden, Sickness, Starvation, Talk about death, Tears, Teenage Iceland, Vomiting, black magic, crack fic i think? not really? but still, dying denmark, finland calls mathias sweeite, how to tag?, i did this instead of working on my homework or cosplay, i spent weeks on this, kind of, mama finland, minor suicide, national duties, nephew sealand, norway and sweden has feelings, norway does magic, oslo, protective Norway, scared denmark, sick denmark, spell books, tattoes, terrorist attack, the nordic family, the nordic five, the ugly duckling, uncle denmark, viking age mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiohx/pseuds/Deiohx
Summary: Mathias gets sick on his way to Norway, to spend the next few months with his family. at first they all think it's just a normal cold, until they realish Mathias is getting worse. it turns out Mathias has been a victim of a new bio weapon, and no one is able to make a cure. the nordic family is forced to watch as Mathias suffer through his sickness, and can do nothing to help stop his pain.  but Lukas can't take it and pays the price for his actions(( i have no idea how to summaries this without spoiling the whole thing, but enjoy))





	It started with a cough

Mathias yawned as he leaned back in his leather chair. Phones was ringing outside of his office. Mathias’s office was white, a small danish flag stood next his golden name plate. His long dark coat hang on the wall near his door, his computer bag was placed on the floor next to it 

He looked out through the glass walls to see a couple of the employees was laughing. He considered taking a break and join them, but as much as he liked to hang out with people, most of the people in his government department felt like they should talk with respect to him. The fact that his name plate said ‘Kongeriget Danmark. aka. Mathias Køhler’ didn’t help it either. 

He spun around his chair a bit to look up at the clock. He often thought he should move it, but it did give him a small break from looking at his computer screen. 10:23, still 5 hours and 37 minutes till he could get home, grab his bags and head to Norway.

The nordics had one big shared mansion close to Hedmark in Norway. They stayed there for 3 months, two times a year. And the best part about it was that Mathias didn’t have to go to work. Of course he had to do his work, but he could do that in his room, on his big canopy bed, and fluffy pillows. 

He closed his eyes and smiled happily as he could already feel the nice cold air on the porch if the mansion. The door opened, making Mathias turn his head to look at the man. He was one of the new assistants, Jonas, brown haired, tall and green eyes. He wore a flannel shirt and jeans. Mathias liked him, he was laid back and kind of hot. 

Jonas walked over “ god morgen” he said and placed a medium sized starbucks cup on his desk. Mathias smiled “ tak Jonas” he said and grabbed it, he took off the lit of the cup and blew lightly. Mathias didn’t like drinking it with the lits, since he often burnt his tongue when he did. Jonas walked out as quickly as he had walked in. Mathias then turned back to his work

The day had gone by too slow for Mathias liking. He had three meetings, the printer broke down when he was making copies of his files, and his flight was delayed. And his throat was getting dry and itching at the airport, but it was nothing.

His backpack stood on the floor in front of him, between his legs. He sighed as he saw the red letters on the screen over him. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to the group chat.

dorkmark : hey my flight is delayed, so just go ahead without me. I’ll grab a cab

IKEA lover : okay. When do you think you’ll be there?

satan claus : awww, shall we order pizza for you or wait till you get there?

Butter-eating-norgay : okay. 

fluffy Puffin : suck 2 be U 

dorkmark : around 8pm. and yes please, meat lover sounds good

satan claus : okai :-)

Mathias smiled down at his phone before turning it off. He looked out of the window and covered his mouth as he coughed. His cough was slowly getting worse. He stopped counting how many times the guy next to him gave him annoyed looks, when he got to 12. He felt like he was choking when he tried to keep himself from coughing loudly. 

The cab ride was long and boring, but the sight of the forest around mansion was amazing. He stepped out of the cab and grabbed his luggage after paying the cab driver. 

The relief that fell over him when he stumbled into the mansion was orgasmic. He could hear the TV from the living room, and the smell of pizza and fries was amazing. He pulled off his coat and placed his luggage by the stairs. The floor and staircase were made of polished wood with woven rugs thrown precariously around it. He placed the luggage next to the stair rails, promising himself he would carry it up later. “ Hey guys, thanks for buyi-” he barely stepped into the living room when he got another coughing attack.

He bend forward and covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed the door frame with his other. The others on the couch looked over at him. Tino almost got up from his seat next to Berwald on the couch “ are you okay sweetie?” Tino asked.

Tino was of course Berwald’s husband, but he always had a habit of calling everyone sweetie. Lukas was the only one who had officially asked him not to do it. Tino might not know it, but it really warmed Mathias’s heart when he called him that.

He cleared his throat and nodded “ I’m fine” he walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. He walked back into the gigantic living room and sat in his armchair. The living room like something straight out of an IKEA catalog. Stylish lamps lit down over the two living room chairs. The pillows on the black couch had black and white patterns. The walls was painted a nice calm white color, and a few pictures hang on the wall. The pizza boxes laid on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. The TV stood on a TV stand, with small drawers under it, filled with remotes and wires. 

He grabbed the cold unopened pizza box “ it was kinda chilly on the plane” he said. The TV was sat on low sound, since Lukas was reading a book. Berwald held an arm around Tino’s waist as his lover tilted his head to lay on his shoulder. “ yo’ shou’ hav’ wor’ an sweata’“ Berwald commented. 

Mathias nodded “ yeah, I keep underestimating the air conditioner on the planes “ he chuckled and took a bite of his pizza. Emil looked over at him from his phone “ well, you should probably go to bed early then. the whole house needs cleaning tomorrow, and I’m not doing your work “ he said.

After letting the mansion stand abounded for 3 months at a time, it always needed cleaning. So to get it over with, they would all help out cleaning it in one day. That was also the reason they were eating take out. 

Mathias nodded, it was probably a good idea, but he wanted to catch up a bit with the others first. They talked for about 2 hours, Mathias, Tino and Berwald drank about two beers each. Nothing that would get them drunk or tipsy. 

Emil was the first one to go to bed, he said a quite good night as he left the room, staring at his phone. He almost fell over Mathias's bags “ Mathias! Move your god damn bags!” He called. Mathias laughed a bit “ I'll get to it-” Mathias then had to cough again. It sounded like an old man's cough, and Mathias left like his lungs was collapsing from the lack of air. 

Lukas sighed and closed his book. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, it took him a few moments for him to find the item he was looking for. He grabbed the bottle of cough syrup and shook it a bit, it was almost empty. He then walked back to the living room with it. He handed it to Mathias and with a soft, almost invisible smile he said “ here, drink this and stop sounding like an old man” he said.

Tino covered his mouth to silence his chuckle. Mathias smiled and thanked him, as he opened the bottle and use the lit as a glass. “ shot!” Tino cheered and laughed. Barrels chuckled a bit now and Mathias couldn't help but chuckle as well at that comment. 

The cough syrup almost tasted like a shot too, a very sugary and thick shot. He cleared his throat and stood up to return the bottle back to the fridge “ if anyone goes to the store tomorrow, can they maybe buy some more of the cough syrup? I'll MobilePay whoever does it” he said. Tino smiled “ sure, Berwald and I was going to get breakfast for everyone anyway “. 

Mathias smiled and stood in the doorway to the living room “ thanks” he yawned “ well, I better go get some shut eye. God nat” he said, and turned to the stairs. He grabbed his bags and pulled them up to the stairs. 

The walls up the stairs was wine red, and it was covered with the paintings. Some of them was pictures from holidays and vacations, but 5 big paintings stood out from between all the pictures. They were hang in golden frames. Each painting had each one of the nordics on them. They had been made when the kalmar union first had been made official. The only difference was that Mathias’s painting had been painted after the wars with Sweden. Berwald had destroyed it the night he left the union and they had a fight. 

Mathias smiled a bit, he was happy that they had fixed that and finally moved beyond all that. Even if he knew Berwald had forgiven him for the stockholm bloodbath, he would never forget it. 

He rolled his luggage down the hall to his room. It was the door on the left, down the hall. He kicked it open with his foot gently and stepped in. He placed his bags by his bed and threw himself onto his canopy bed. He pulled off his dress shirt and pants, leaving him exposed in his boxers. He sat up and pulled his luggage closer to himself. He pulled out a red t-shirt with a lego block on it and a pair of gray sweat pants.

He changed his clothes and snuggled himself into his bed sheets. Hoping his cough would go away during his sleep.

But the next morning he felt even worse. He groaned as Lukas banged on his door “ Mathias! it’s 10, get up already!”. It rang in his ears, making Mathias bury his head under his pillow. He heard steps walking away from his door. 

He sat up a bit too fast, making his head spin. He stood up and went to his bathroom. He did his business and began to brush his teeth. He had been lectured a lot from Lukas about waiting with brushing his teeth till after breakfast, but Mathias knew he would never get to it if he didn’t do it while still in the bathroom.

He spat out his toothpaste, and looked up at himself in the mirror. He was a complete mess. He was almost as pale as iceland, dark bags hang under his eyes and his nose was red and sticky. He grabbed some toilet paper and blew his nose. He sighed and threw it in the toilet before he began to style his hair. He was only 6 cm taller than Lukas with his hair down, and he liked to look tall.

he then dragged himself back into his room and pulled out a baby blue hoodie. He didn’t bother taking off his t-shirt and just pulled the hoodie over himself. He grabbed a pair of socks with small cactuses on them, and pulled them over his cold feet. 

he stumbled his way down stairs and rubbed his neck. Tino was taking out buns from the oven. the others sat by the kitchen table, Berweld and Lukas was reading the news paper, Berweld had the local section and Lukas had the the world wide section. Emil was busy typing away on his phone and drinking his coffee. 

Mathias made himself known when he started coughing again. Tino closed the oven and turned to place the bread basket on the table. He looked over at Mathias and gave him a sympathetic smile “ aww sweetie,I got you the cough syrup you asked for” he said “ it’s in the fridge. oh, andI got a new nose spray as well”.

Mathias smiled tired “ thanks Tino, you’re a real lifesaver” he said and opened the fridge. He grabbed the nose spray first and then the cough syrup. Emil looked up from his phone “ woah, you look like a dying seal ass” he commented.

“I sure feel like one” Mathias shot right back at him. He sank down into one of the chairs by the table, and grabbed a warm bun. Lukas folded his new papers and laid it on the kitchen island. He grabbed a bun after Mathias “ sure you’re up for cleaning?” he asked 

they all grabbed buns and made their food. Mathias grabbed the strawberry jam “ yeah, it’s just a cold. butI should probably not be in the kitchen” he said as he spread the jam “ soI call dibs on chopping wood for the fireplace” he smiled as he pointed to Berwald. 

Berweld glare “ wh’. yo’ got it las’ tim’”. Mathias swallowed his food and held 3 fingers up “ 3 reasons. 1,I have a cold, be nice to me. 2, when sick, fresh air is good for one. 3,I only get to use my battle axe for one thing these days, and it’s chopping wood”.

Berwald mumbled a short agree, and turned back to his own breakfast. Mathias grabbed some tissues and sneezed into them. He turned back and opened the kitchen cupboard under the sink to throw out the tissues. 

Lukas and Emil cleaned up after breakfast, Berweld went to the storage closet to get the vacuum cleaner and the mop to clean the floor. Tino wash washing the windows inside and outside. Mathias smiled as he took his battle axe off the wall in his room. He slowly carried it down the stairs, trying hard not to knock it into the walls or anything else for that matter. 

Lukas stepped out of the kitchen with a bucket of hot water and a sponge, he chuckled “I still can’t believe you kept that old thing”. Mathias moved the axe’s head over his shoulder, he coughed into his sleeve “I will get rid of it the dayI die, maybe not even then” he as he passed him on his way towards the door “ maybeI wanna be buried with it” he grinned as he pulled on his boots and coat.

Lukas rolled his eyes “ you have a weird bond to that thing” he said and turned to walk up the stairs. Mathias sneezed and called after him “ and you have a weird bond to those magic books”. He grabbed his axe and opened the front door.

he walked over the porch and past the cars, that was parked on the front lawn. He walked to the edge of the small forest surrounding the mansion. since the trees was on private property, he could chop down as many was he wanted. He swung his axe down over the work tree stub. He pulled on his black gloves and grabbed his axe properly. He coughed before he swung at the first tree. 

as he kept on working he felt himself getting more sweaty and warm, but he blamed it at the wood chopping. When he was about half way through the wood, he spotted Tino outside washing the windows. He waved and smiled to Mathias, he did it right back at him. 

he sneezed and sniffed. He rose his axe up over his shoulder, but he was suddenly hit by nausea and dropped his axe behind him. He turned away from the wood and fell to his knees as he threw up, hugging his stomach. 

Mathias had thrown up a lot while he was drunk, but this felt even worse. He hadn’t thrown up because of sickness in the last 300 years, and it was more terrible than he remembered. He felt a pair of hands on his back, one of them held his shoulder and the other stroked his back. it was Tino

Tino looked back on the house and called “ Berwald! we need help!” he called towards the mansion, hoping his husband could hear him. He looked back at Mathias and hushed him a bit “ shhh it’s okay sweetie, deep breaths “. Mathias hadn’t even realized he was panting or that his eyes was tearing up, because of the burning feeling in his throat. 

Berweld opened the door, pure worry painted on his face “ Tino?!”. He immediately spotted the two on the ground. He quckliy putted 2 and 2 together, and ran back inside to grab a towel and a water bottle. Emil was polishing the silverware in the kitchen, when Berweld bursted into the kitchen. He watched the man grab a water bottle and towel faster than he could sent a text to Leon. “ what’s going on?” he asked a bit shocked.

Berweld looked back at him “ mathia’ thr’ up’ “, but then he ran out of the door. Lukas saw him run through the door. He gave his little brother a confused look, before he followed the swede. 

Mathias was finally sitting up straight on his knees, instead of hunched over. He was shivering lightly, as Berweld handed Tino the towel and the bottle. “ thanks honey” he said and made the towel wet with the water bottle. He then gently cleaned off the puke on Mathias face “ there you go sweetie. are you okay?” he asked and handed him the rest of the water bottle.

Mathias shook his head and as he chugged the water bottle “ no.. but thanks..” he said and covered his face with his hand, he dried the tears away “I feel really sick right now..” he mumbled. Berweld then helped Mathias to his feet and helped him getting stable on his feet “ yo’ shou’ la’ dow’” he said and guided Mathias away from the chopping wood and towards the house, Tino walked up in front of them.

Lukas stood on the porch with Emil “ what in the world is going on? did you drink again last night?” he crossed his arms. Tino frowned and hit his arm “ he doesn’t have to be hungover to puke. He is obviously sick, so be nice”.

Berweld helped Mathias inside and getting him out of his coat. Mathias whined a bit “I can do it myself,I don’t need help” he lifted his hand and coughed. Berwald nodded “ sur’ yo’ can, yo’ big’ bab’” he chuckled and pushed Mathias lightly towards the stairs

“ but what about my chore?” he asked and walked up that stairs. Tino smiled as he followed them “ don’t worry about that, it’s just wood” he opened the door for them “ you just rest and get better “. Mathias sniffed and flopped onto his bed “ okay Tino. Whatever you say”. 

“ I’ll get his toothbrush” Lukas said from the door “ help the moron out of his hoodie”. Berweld nodded and Mathias lifted his arms over his head so the swede could pull the hoodie off him. He grabbed the toothbrush from Lukas and brushed his teeth quickly to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

Tino then tugged him in and he laid a hand on Mathias forehead “ you’re literally burning up, you’re definitely staying in bed”. Emil stood in the door “ shallI go to the store and buy some soup? i’m done in the kitchen, sooo?..”. 

Lukas nodded “ sure, we’re almost done anyway” he said as he found his wallet. Mathias sniffed “ tomato soup please. oh and can you maybe buy some tissues as well?”. the white haired boy nodded and grabbed the money his brother handed him

 

they all hoped Mathias would get better after a few days, but it had been over a week, and Mathias didn’t seem to be getting better at all. The first few days had been fine, where Mathias basically just slept through them, only walking up when he had to eat or go to the bathroom. But lately he had been throwing up more and more. The other Nordics had began to worry, when it had become clear that Mathias was unable to keep anything down long enough to not throw it all back up, so Lukas called a doctor, and seemingly knew something about nations and their ability to heal. 

Berweld had taken the responsibility to take a look at the financial stability of Denmark’s country, but everything looked fine, there was nothing to see in the papers, and everything else looked fine, so it was odd that Mathias had gotten so critically sick all of a sudden.

The doctor's name was Hans. He had shoulder long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was much younger than most of the doctors that had made it their profession to study nations. But he was a nice man and it wasn't like Mathias had cancer or anything. 

Lukas sat in the leather chair by Mathias's desk, Emil stood beside the bed with Tino, while Berweld was throwing out and cleaning Mathias puke bucket. 

Mathias laid shirtless on his bed, as the doctor had requested, and a temprometer in his mouth. Hans moved his stethoscope off Mathias chest “ well, you’re heart rate is acting normally” he said. He then grabbed the temprometer from Mathias's mouth. The doctor bit his lip as he checked the temperature “ but your fever is dangerously high, 40 degrees, I'm surprised you haven't started to hallucinate yet” he said. 

“ so what can we do to help him?” Emil asked with a frown. Hans packed his tools down into a brown leather case “ well,I suggest opening the windows to let some cold and fresh air in, and keep him hydrated and well rested. If he starts to feel more stuff or if the fever begins to cause pains or headaches,I recommend giving him some aspirin “ he said and write a recipe for the drug store. 

Lukas nodded “ and what about his constant puking?” He asked and got off his chair. Hans looked his shoulder towards him “ well, try giving him foods that are harder to get up. Mr. Vainamainen has told me soup has been the main meal for him so far. For example try bread or oatmeal “ he smiled and stood up from the bed “I don't think I can do much else for now, If he gets worse call a doctor” he said and shook their hands one after one “I hope you get better soon Hr. Køhler “.

“ thank you doc, have a good day” he said as he shook Hans’s hand. The doctor smiled and Emil announced he would show the doctor to the door. 

Berweld walked in right after they left “ ho’ di’ it’ go’?” He asked and placed the now empty clean bucket next to Mathias’s bed. Lukas covered his face with one of his hands “ it was absolutely pointless. We got no new information at all” he sighed. Following the doctor's advice, Tino opened one of the big windows “I don't think it was pointless, the doctor gave some great advices”.

The sound of a cough all made them look at The sick man on the bed. Mathias held his hand over his mouth as he tried to stop. He cleared his throat, but his voice still came out rather hoarse “I thought he was nice” he said “ it would be nice to finally eat something that doesn't make me wanna throw up” he chuckled. Lukas threw a pillow at him “ you're so disgusting”

Mathias grabbed the pillow and placed it behind his head “ and you like it” he grinned. Lukas gave him a bored looked “I really.. really.. really don't like it” 

Mathias nodded “ yeah,I don't really know whyI said that” he said. Tino head towards the door, I'll go and make you some oatmeal, everyone else should probably get out. The doctor did say rest would help” he said. Berweld and Lukas walked out without protesting. “ thanks Tino,I would long gone without your motherly instincts “ Mathias grinned on the bed. 

Tino rolled his eyes “ get some sleep, I'll wake you up when dinner’s ready” he smiled and closed his door. He turned around to face his husband and brother in law “ should we inform the other nations?” He asked. 

Lukas crooked an eyebrow “ why? it’s not like he’s dying” he crossed his arms, while Berweld nodded in agreement. Tino began to make his way town the hall, not wanting their conversion to disturb Mathias. “I know, but I’m just really worried” he said. Lukas walked past him, he laid a hand on the stair cast railing “ let’s just wait and see if he gets better. We’ll tell the nations if he hasn’t changed in the next week” he said.

Tino looked back at Mathias door with a small frown. a hand landed on his shoulder and made him look up at his husband. Berweld didn’t have to say anything to assure Tino that everything would be fine. He sighed “ okay, if you two say so”.

 

it was boiling hot, his head was burning and aching. his muscles felt stiff from from laying in his bed for almost two weeks. Mathias barely remembered the days, he mostly slept and tried hard to keep his food down, but that failed miserably. He had slowly started doing some of his paper work again, but it took hours since the fever was making it hard to focus on anything for long. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts, he looked back at the paper in his hands again, his reading glasses fell further down his nose, he used one finger to push them back on the bridge of his nose. He groaned as he began to read the document all over again. 

“ everything alright?” a cold voice said from his desk, causing Mathias to jump. Mathias looked over at the owner of voice. Lukas was sitting by his desk, a stack of papers placed on the table, and a computer in front of him. He looked just as bored as usual. “ Lukas, you scared me” he said and held his chest where is heart was beating fast.

Lukas just blinked “ why? i’ve been sitting here all the time, you even said good morning whenI brought in your paperwork” he pointed to the tall stacks of documents that needed to be signed on the bedside table. a carafe full of water and a glass stood next to the giant pile of papers

Mathias frowned and ran a hand through his hair “ you have?” he asked confused “I don’t really remember..”. Lukas huffed “ it’s probably your fever that’s playing tricks on you “ the norwegian turned back to type on his computer,I should probably have spoken sooner, you’ve been staring at the same piece of paper for the last 30 minutes”. 

Mathias groaned “ this is taking forever” he pulled off his reading glasses and leaned back against his pillows “I hate being a nation, we never get any sick days..” he mumbled with a pout. 

Lukas got a tiny smile on his lips as he typed away “ Mostly because nations don’t get sick “ he said. He grinned and looked over at him “ you could always ask for your vacations days”. Mathias threw a pillow at him “ and let you guys go on vacation without me. you would just love that” he chuckled, but it quickly turned into a cough. 

Lukas caught the pillow with his right hand, he stood up and walked over to lay the pillow behind Mathias head again “ are you alright? shouldI go get the cough syrup? he offered. Mathias leaned back against the pillow “ no, the cough syrup makes me nauseous, but thanks for the offer”.

Lukas nodded lightly “ okay, but speak up if you change your mind” he said and walked back to his work. Mathias placed his reading glasses back on and continued to at least try and get his work down. they worked in a comfortable silence, the only sound was the turning of pages, the typing on Lukas’s computer and Mathias‘s pen signing papers.

Mathias was almost halfway through the pile of papers on his bedside table, when he laid his pen down, and looked over at Lukas “ wanna know whatI think is weird?” he asked and took the carafe and the glass next to it. Lukas didn’t look up at him but said “ that you are the only person in the world who can step on a lego and not want to die?” he asked.

Mathias smiled and shook his head, as he filled the glass with water “ no, not that” he took a sip of his glass and placed the carafe back on the bedside table “ you guys have been taking care of me the last two weeks, and yet none of you seem to be infected like me”.

Lukas stopped typing for a moment “ well,I guess we are just more careful than you” he said. Mathias nodded and looked out the window “ yeah, maybe. butI literally sneezed on Emil the other day, and he still looks healthy as ever” he shrugged after a few seconds “ butI might just be overreacting”. He said and chugged the rest of his water before he grabbed the paper and his reading glasses again

Lukas thought for a bit longer about what Mathias had said. it was a bit weird no one else seemed to be getting sick. He turned back to type on his computer, but the thought still ran around in the back of his mind. 

after a few more hours, Mathias had finally finished the big pile of paperwork, he had taken off his shirt during the process, trying to cool down his fever. He had fallen asleep pretty quickly after that, snuggled up under the covers, but they now laid down around his stomach, and one of his right leg laid over the covers. the sweatpant leg was pulled up to his knee.

he slept on his left side, with his front to the door. from the desk, Lukas could see most of the tattoos on the Dane’s back. the black viking ship on his hip was half way covered by the bedsheets, it was as big as sweden’s hand. Lukas remembered the day Mathias had gotten it, he had been so excited. the dane had even drawn out the design for it himself, of course he had made sure a professional tattoo artist took a look on the design first and fixed the small details. 

Lukas eyes trailed further down to his leg. the mermaid on his leg was the size of two fingers and was placed on the back of his leg. it was probably the tattoo on Mathias’s body he disliked the most, but who was he to judge when he had a giant green troll on his own back. his eyes travelled back up his body and looked at the runes on the back of Mathias’s neck, and the viking ring on his right bicep. He pressed his own hand on his right arm, where his own viking ring was under his clothes, he looked down at his wrist, where one of his own runes was peeking out from under his shirt. 

Berweld had a ring on his right arm just like them. they had gotten them after their first viking expedition. it had been Berweld’s idea to begin with, so that no matter where the three of them were, they would always be with their brothers. 

the runes were all different, none of them had the same symbol, or placement on their body. Berweld had two on his shoulder, meaning loyalty and bravery. Mathias had three on his neck, two of them looked more faded, meaning brotherhood and kindness. the last one under the two older ones represented control. Lukas’s own two rynes stood for knowledge and mystery. He had always been the smarts one of the three, so it fitted perfectly.

he glided his hand down his arm and stroked the skin with his runes, with his thumb. a soft knock on the door made him jump out of his thoughts and look up to see the intruder 

Tino poked his head in through the door and smiled “ hey, sorry, amI interrupting?” he asked in a whisper when he noticed Mathias was sleeping. Norway sat up straight and shook his head “ no,I was just finishing up the last of my work” he said and ran a hand through his hair

Tino nodded, he walked over to mathias and covered him up with the bedsheets again “ how has he been feeling today?” he asked and laid a hand on Mathias’s forehead, to check his temperature. 

Lukas shrugged his shoulders “ he threw up whenI first got in here, but expect for that he has mostly just been having high fever as always” he said. He remembered back to what Mathias had said earlier, maybe Tino and his motherly instincts had noticed it too.

“ soI take it that the oatmeal didn’t help..” Tino sighed as Lukas gathered his papers. “I don’t think he feels like eating anyway to be honest. it must be disgusting to vomit that much” Lukas said and placed his computer in his laptop bag and took the pile of papers in his arms “ he didn’t even want me to get him some cough syrup” he walked towards the door “ he said it made him nauseous”.

Tino grabbed the pile of paperwork on Mathias’s bedside table, and followed Lukas. He was gonna place the paperwork with his own so he could sent it back to denmark when he sent his own paperwork back to finland. 

he turned off the lights and closed Mathias’s door after them.“ Mathias said something odd today as well..” Lukas said as they got half way down the stairs “ he thought was weird none of us has gotten sick while taking care of him”. Lukas looked over his shoulder to watch Tino’s reaction “ have you noticed anything?”.

they went to the small library in the back of the mansion. Berweld and Finland would usually do their own paperwork there, since it was easier to focus. the room was relaxing and gave off a calming feeling. the walls were covered in shelves of books and the walls were painted royal blue. most of the books in there was in english, but there were different shelves with books of each of their languages. a bronze globe with wheels was places between the danish and finnish books. 

Mathias and Tino had found it together one day at a yard sale a few years ago. the only reason they brought it was because it had a secret room inside it to hide whiskey bottles. Norway and Berweld knew this, but to this day, they still couldn’t figure out how to open the damn thing. 

in the middle of the room was a long table with 6 chairs. two piles was already placed by the end of it. Lukas placed his own paperwork down next to one of the piles, while Tino placed it next to the other pile. “ well,I kinda have” Tino admitted “ butI didn’t say anything, becauseI didn’t want you guys to thinkI was being paranoid”.

Lukas frowned “I don’t think you’re being paranoid” he crossed his arms and bit his lip as he hesitantly said “ we should tell rest the nations. this isn’t just a random flu” he said. 

Tino gave him a nod “ i’ll tell Berwald, we’re going to that EU meeting in a few days. We can tell them there” he said and turned to exit the library. Lukas didn’t follow him. He looked out the window and tapped his finger on his arm. He knew something was seriously wrong with Mathias, no one just got sick with the flu for over 2 weeks, and especially not a nation. He sighed, hopefully one of the other nations knew something. a lot of them had been on this earth far longer than any of the nordic countries had. no one even knew how old China actually was.

he just had to hope for the best

 

everything was spinning. it was like he was laying on a spinning wheel, and whoever or whatever that was making the wheel spin, was surely given it all they had. His skin was wet with sweat, and his skin felt boiling hot to be in. 

Mathias closed his eyes to try and make his head stop spinning. Where was he? he couldn’t remember where he was or how he had gotten there, his head was aching too much to concentrate, and the blood going to his head was boiling his brain. He sat up and got out of his, he had to remember.

he stood up and swayed dangerously much. Luckily his arm balanced him as he leaned against the wall. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. What was the last thing he did? had he accidently been poisoned? Lukas would never do that, no one would do that to him. He thought to himself as he opened the door. He was then met with a painting of Berweld in Armor. 

Berweld would definitely try to poison him? but why? because of the war? yes of course, they were at war. Berwald and Tino had left them, left their family. they must have overpowered him and did this to him. but Mathias was not gonna be at anyone’s mercy, especially not Sweden. He had to fight for himself.

his thoughts overpowered all rationality his brain was trying to get through to him. He couldn’t focus on everything, only one thing at a time. right now was to find a weapon and beat that swedish bastard’s ass. 

he held a hand up against the wall as he stumbled down the hall. it looked longer and strangely different from what he remembered, but he couldn’t think about that. He walked down the stairs, he tried not to look at the paintings or pictures, the colors was only making his vision more blurry and confused. He panted as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he moved a hand up to whip the sweat off his forehead.

he looked up and grinned when he saw his axe stood just a few feet away, unprotected. Sweden must be real idiotic to not have sat guards up by his door or to guard his weapon. but the easier this was the better. He stumbled over to his axe and grabbed it by the handle. He swayed a bit and knocked a bowel on a small table off the counter, with the head of his axe. He looked down on the floor, weird small pieces of metal laid between the pieces of porcelain. 

“ i’ eve’thi’ ok’y in her’?” a voice said a few feet away. Mathias looked up at the Swede and glared “ you..” he swayed. Berweld looked from the bowel to Mathias “ Mathi’s? ar’ y’u oka’?” he tried to ask, but Mathias swung his axe at him. 

the head of the axe missed Berwald and hit the wall by the doorframe. a few splinters fell onto the floor from the wall. Berweld stepped back in shock “ Mathi’s! wha’ ar’ y’u d’ing?!” he yelled. Mathias struggled to try and pull the axe out of the wall “ where the antidote?!” he yelled back at him “I know you did this to me! you swedish bastard!”. 

the axe flew out from the wall and Mathias swayed from the weight change. He panted and took another swing, but he missed Berwald again. the head of the axe hit other wall, hitting a framed picture. Berwald took his chance and grabbed the handle of the axe, as Mathias struggled to get it free. 

Mathias glared and moved one of his hands back to sucker punch him, but Berwald grabbed his wrist before he could land a hit. the axe fell to the ground as Berwald grabbed his other wrist. Emil, Lukas and Tino heard the sounds of the destruction and yells from the hall. Lukas was the first one through the door. 

Berwald has pinning Mathias to the wall, who tried to fight back. He tried to kick and get his hands free, but Berwald was much stronger than his sick body. Lukas raised his right hand and yelled “Dormivit!”. Berwald then felt Mathias’s body stopped fighting and his eyes closed as he passed out. Berwald made sure to leaned Mathias closer into his arms, as his body fell sideways and almost hit the ground. 

Berwald looked up and saw Tino and Emil standing behind Lukas in the door frame. “ wh’t d’d y’u d’? “ he asked Lukas with a concerning frown. Lukas walked over and picked up the axe from the ground “ don’t worry. it’s just a sleeping spell” he said and carried the axe over to a broom closet and placed it inside. 

“ what happened in here?” Emil asked and looked at the rifts in the wall and the broken glass from the picture and porcelain key bowel. Berwald shrugged “I d’n’t kn’w. I he’rd a n’ise an’ wen’ to che’k on it’. th’n Mathi’s tri’d to h’t me” he explained. He moved Mathias’s head to lean against his shoulder, and moved his other arm under his legs to lift Mathias up. 

Tino placed a hand on Mathias’s forehead “ he’s burning hot” he said “ Emil, go and get an ice bag” he said, and the albino nodded before running to the kitchen. “ do you think he was hallucinating?” Tino asked worried. Lukas nodded “ it would explain his attempt to harm Berwald. so don’t be mad at him, Berwald, he didn’t know what he was doing” he looked from Tino to Berwald. the swede gave him a short nod to show his understandment.

he then carried Mathias up the stairs to get him back to bed, Tino behind him to help him open the doors and. Lukas grabbed a broom and began to clean up the glass and splinters from the floor. Emil came back with a bag full of frozen peas, he walked up the stairs to give Tino the bag. Tino wrapped the bag in a thin towel, and placed it on Mathias’s forehead. Berwald placed the the bedsheets over Mathias’s stomach. they had to do something quick, and it couldn’t wait till the meeting. 

 

Berwald and Lukas couldn’t prepare a meeting fast enough, so they had to call each nations to know if they knew anything. but no one knew anything. Alfred offered to get one of his doctors or scientists to take a look on Mathias, and they gladly took that offer. nobody really knew how, but it didn’t take long before it was all over the news in europe and america. 

After a few days, a terrorist group stepped forward and claimed to be the ones responsible for the unbeatable sickness over the Nordic nation. It shook the world and all the nations. They soon found out it was caused of some kind of biotechnology. How they had done it was unimaginable. Alfred sat his best agents from homeland security to try and find the cause. But it was hard to keep up a conversation with Mathias when he was hallucinating. and if they somehow got through to him, he would only forget it when he woke up later. And hoping to find the cause was almost minimal when Mathias didn't even know how he got sick.

The agents would ask if he had been injected with medications recently, which he hadn't. They would then ask if he had eaten or drank something That he hadn't seen being made. The only real information he could give them was the coffee the assistant at his work made. Mathias thought it was ridiculous, cause how could a Starbucks worker possibly know which one to poison. 

After days later, the agents arrested the assistant Jonas, who gave him the coffee. He confessed days later to have poisoned the coffee for Mathias. When asked for an antidote the man refused to speak further. Jonas was found dead the next day, hanging from a rope. It looked like a suicide. With the coffee of possible traits of poison gone and the terrorist dead, the only chance for an antidote was by using Mathias's own blood. 

During those weeks, Mathias grown skinnier from starvation. No matter how hard he tried, the more sick he got to more he threw up. Sometimes he refused to eat, saying it was only gonna hurt more when he threw it up. It pained his brothers to see him suffer like that, Berwald, Lukas and Tino spent all their time trying to help him and the agents. They took over doing his paperwork and only asked him to sign what was absolutely necessary. 

Emil didn't know how to act. He had never seen Mathias in a state like that, helpless and weak. He had seen Mathis at his worst, after the kalmar union, and he was the only one who stayed by his side. But this was different. It wasn't caused by Mathias himself. It wasn't alcohol or pills. This was an illness he couldn't help Mathias get rid of. 

It was especially hard since Mathias hadn't only been a brother to him, but he had been the closest father figure in his life when he was a kid. It wasn't fair. Mathias was a small country and the terrorists wouldn't get anything out of hurting him. Maybe they just used him as an example that nations could be harmed. That thought only made his blood boil more. 

Peter finally convinced his parents to let him come home. Tino and Berwald had thought it was best sealand didn't see Mathias like that, but he had inherited his father's stubbornness, so there wasn’t much to do about it when Peter showed up outside the mansion with a packed suitcase. It turned out that having Peter around was good. He was possibly the only one who didn't look at Mathias like he was gonna break any moment now. 

Emil sat in a chair as scrolled through his tumblr, his thumb gliding over the screen. Peter sat on the gigantic bed next to Mathias, who slept on his chest, completely shirtless. Peter was inspecting the tattooed on his back, he had seen his father’s tattooes a few times, but never asked about them. He was especially fond of the runes on his neck. 

Peter looked over at Emil and asked in a soft voice trying not to wake Mathias up “ do you know what they mean?”. Emil looked up from his phone “ hm?”. Peter then pointed to Mathias neck. Emil shrugged “ not really, I asked Lukas once when I was younger. I don’t really remember why they got them, or their meanings” he said “I never really learned how to read runes” he then mumbled and looked at his phone.

Mathias then got a bad coughing fit and woke up from his slumber, scaring Peter and making him jump back. Mathias moved to sit up, trying to breath properly. Emil frowned “ do you need any help?” he asked, and received a shake on Mathias’s head as a response. He fell back onto his pillows and groaned “ what time is it?..”. 

“ about 10 minutes past 4 pm” Emil responded and laid his phone down on the desk table next to him. Mathias moved and arm up and laid it over his eyes to block out the lights “ already?” He sighed “ it feels like allI do is sleep..”.

Emil smiled softly “ can't really blame you. Not with that terrible fever of yours” he said. Peter handed Mathias a glass of water. “ thanks Peter” he said and took it. He moved his arm away from his face and drank the water. 

“ hey uncle Den. What does your tattoos mean?” Peter asked and crossed his legs on the bed. Mathias placed the glass on the bed side table again “ which one?” He shot him a sloppy grin. 

Peter lightly hit his leg “ the runes, dumb dumb “ he said. Mathias looked between Peter and Emil, the tired grin never left his face “ so you wanna know about those old things”.

Peter nodded edgar “ yes. Dad won't tell me”. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his head and rested his head in his hands. Mathias smiled “ I'll tell you. If you fluff my pillows”. 

“ seriously? “ Emil said bored. Mathias nodded “ they're as flat as Tino’s gift bag at New Years”. Peter rolled his eyes “ fine” he crawled up to fluff the man's pillows. Mathias sat up to give his nephew space. Peter then moved back “ now spill the bends old man” he smiled. Mathias fell back into his pillows “ what harsh words” he teased, holding a hand over his heart. 

He then nodded “ alright. Well, the two top runes mean brotherhood and kindness.I got them after Berwald, Lukas andI got home from our first viking expedition” he explained. Peter tilted his head to the side “ why does words?”. 

Mathias smiled and looked at him “ the words describe our genuine qualities and strengths. Lukas and Berwald choose them for me”. Emil crossed his arms over his chest and leaned further back in his chair “ but what does the last one mean? and why do you have 3 when Lukas and Berwald only have 2” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

Peter nodded and supported his question with a “ yeah, why?”. Mathias ruffled Peter's hair, his smile disappearing a bit.

He bit his lip, considering if he should tell them or not. Emil had been there, and he was mature enough to understand it. But Peter was a kid. He didn't know if he was supposed to know about it. But Mathias told them anyway “I got it after the kalmar union..” he said “ it means control”. 

He could see Emil frowned lightly, Peter looked more confused than anything else “ why?”. Mathias moved a hand up and ran it through his hair “I letted my greed and power blind me, and it destroyed our family. SoI made a promise to control myself and never let anything destroy my family again” he said. 

Mathias let out a deep sigh “ let’s do about something else” his smile reappeared “ let’s watch the Lego movie” he requested. Emil and Peter shared a look at each other before they looked back at Mathias. the dane frowned “ what?” he asked confused and sat up more, resting his head against the headboard.

“ we’ve watched that movie like five times already this week” Peter said and fumbled a bit with his hands “ we haven’t said anything before now because you were too gone in the fever to even remember if we said it”. 

“ oh..” Mathias said and started to cough again. He covered his mouth with his hands. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he said “ sorry.. let’s um.. let’s do something else” he said. Peter grinned and jumped off the bed, he walked over the the wooden desk and pulled out a drawer, he picked up a thick red book with golden lines. ‘ H. C. Andersen berømte historier ‘ was written across the top of the cover. 

Peter walked back over to the bed and leaned against the headboard next to his uncle “ you said you wanted to teach me danish,I started reading H. C. Andersen” he said, opening the thick book. Mathias smiled and looked over at the book “ which story?” he asked.

Peter opened up on the page, he left on “ the ugly duckling”. Emil smiled and grabbed his phone, “ classic” he commented and began to scroll through his Instagram. He had heard that story how times than he could count.

Mathias smiled and moved one of his pillows up to get comfortable “ love that story” he said “ just read from where you left off”. Peter nodded and looked down at the book in his lap. Mathias corrected him everytime he made a grammar error or said a word wrong. He honestly thought Peter’s accent was pretty good, kind of sounded like a mix of Arthur’s and Berwald’s. He smiled as he imagined Peter with Tino’s awful accent in danish. 

“Tidlig om morgenen kom en bondemand, han så den, gik ud og slog med sin træsko isen i stykker og bar den så hjem til sin kone” Peter read loud and clear as he tried to understand the meaning of the text. “Der blev den live-” he said, but his attention was torn from the book as his uncle sat up and started to cough like a mad man. 

it wasn’t like the other coughs, this one was more intense. it was easy to see the pain in Mathias’s face, he held one hand over his mouth and the other over his throat. He couldn’t breath, he felt like his throat was cleansing in on itself. 

Emil got up from his chair and went to his side, he didn’t know what to do, so he did what he thought was right and hit him on the back, trying to help him. He picked up the puke bucket in case Mathias was gonna throw up his latest meal. 

Mathias panted hard when it finally stopped, and his throat finally allowed him to breathe. He looked down at his hand, and frowned when he saw blood. He cleansed his fist “ Peter, go get your father” he said, before he grabbed the bucket from Emil. He kept his mouth as far down into the bucket as it would physically allow. He didn’t want Peter to see the blood that was coming out from his mouth. 

Emil tried to comfort him, laying a hand on his back and one on Mathias’s forehead, trying to keep his hair out of the way. “ now Peter!” Emil looked over at him with a deep frown. Peter nodded and jumped off the bed and ran for the door “ Dad! Hurry!” he yelled through the house.

Mathias was clinging onto the plastic bucket, like it was life itself. He shivered madly as cold sweat ran down his neck. He tried to take deep breaths, tears poured from his eyes as the acid from his stomach burned in his mouth. 

Emil had left his side to get him a wet towel from the bathroom. He gently pulled the bloody bucket away from Mathias and sat it one the floor. a hand then gently pushed Mathias back down onto the bed. the wet towel was lightly placed around his mouth, trying to clean up the blood. Emil then gave him a glass of water, helping him drink it by tiling his head up.

Berwald slammed the door open “ wh’at’s h’ppenin’?” he asked. Emil looked over at him, he quickly checked Peter wasn’t behind him, before he said “ he threw up blood” he said “ and he asked for you..”. He picked up the bucket to go and throw it out. it had already begun to stick of iron in the room. 

Berwald nodded and opened up all the windows in the room. He walked over to the sick man “ ar’ y’o oka’?” he asked. Mathias nodded “I need you to write something for me..” he said between breaths. Berwald nodded and walked over to the desk and found a pen and paper block. He then walked back over to mathias and sat on the side of the bed. He looked at him and waited for Mathias to start talking. 

Mathias closed his eyes and took a long deep breath “ I, the kingdom of Denmark, hereby gives all my duties and control as a nation over to the kingdom of Sweden”. Berwald stopped writing half way through the sentence and looked from the paper to Mathias. “ Mathi’s.. ar’ yo’ sur’ abo’t th’s?..” he asked, of all the things, this wasn’t what he expected Mathias to make him do. 

the dane nodded “ i’m positive”. He opened his eyes to look at his brother “ there’s no oneI would rather want helping my country than you. I’m in no way able to make any decisions with my fever and now this” he said, referring to the blood “ please do this for me..” he begged.

Berwald glupped and took his glasses off. He covered his face in one of his hands. Mathias watched him quietly. He knew it was a big decision to make, and he didn’t want to force him to do anything. Berwald breathed in through his nose and then moved his hand down his face to look at him again “ oka’..” he agreed. 

a smile appeared on Mathias’s face “ thank you. now, where was i” he said and went back to dictating what he wanted Berwald to write. He took short breaks to breath and let the swede finish the sentences. in the end it ended up saying

I, the kingdom of Denmark, hereby gives all my duties and control as a nation over to the kingdom of Sweden. He will take care and make decisions for what sees fit to rule the kingdom of Denmark.

the control and duties will willingly be handed back to the original nations of the land, when Denmark has made a full recovery. 

Laws cannot be changed or removed, unless it has been signed by queen Margrethe the 2th. New laws can be refused to be signed, of the Kingdom of Sweden does not approve of it.

should the kingdom of Denmark cease to exist, will all it’s land be inherited by Principality of Sealand. but the duties and control will first be given when he seen fit to lead a bigger country.

signed   
Kongeriget Danmark, Mathias Kolher  
Konungariket Sverige, Berwald Oxenstierna

 

Lukas stood outside the room, next to the door. He had heard Peter’s yelling and like lighting, he was struck with worry. He wanted to go in and make sure everything was alright, but then he heard what Mathias was saying.

“ should the kingdom of Denmark cease to exist, will all it’s land be inherited by Principality of Sealand”. those words made a shiver run down his spin. Mathias wouldn't need to add that to the contract, unless he was sure the possibility of death was real. 

his teeth pressed together, his face showing no emotions, but his eyes gave it all away. anger, concern, despair, sadness. He cleansed his fists and leaned back against the wall. He wanted to him something, someone. He wanted revenge on the terrorists who had poisoned his Mathias.

he couldn’t sit around anymore and watch him suffer. Without realizing it he marched through the hall, down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. his body was shaking as he ran a hand over his head, a few strands of hair fell down in his eyes as he grabbed his boots. 

Lukas bumped against the wall as he tried to shove his foot down into his leather boots. now where was his phone? didn’t he leave it to charge in the living room. He walked into the living room, trying to remember where he had left it. He walked over to his usual sitting spot. his most recent choice of book laid on the coffee table, open from where he had left it when Peter called for Berwald. the book was tilted up a bit by something laying under it’s cover.

Lukas shut it closed, revealing the phone laing under it. He pulled out the charger and grabbed his phone, shoving it into his pocket. He walked back to the hallway and fumbled to find his keys and wallet. 

he reached for the door handle, but Emil opened it from the other side before he could. they stood and stared at each other for a few seconds. Lukas could see Emil had been outside to clean the bucket in his hands, since water was still tripping down the sides.

“ where are you going?” Emil asked. Lukas walked past him, heading to his car “ out. I’ll be back in a few days”. He clicked on the button on his keys, making the car unlock and blink it’s headlights. 

he got in, fastened his seatbelt and turned the key, bringing the engine to life. Emil looked after him on the porch, as Lukas backed out of the driveway. He drove out of the forest, that was surrounding the mansion, and onto the road. 

he pressed the speeder down and changed the gear to five. it was dark outside when he finally got to his desernation. He had been driving for almost three hours without stopping. the light from the city of Oslo shined down over the car. He pulled up to a tall apartment building. 

unlike the rest of his family, Lukas lived in an apartment. after the 1900 centuries he had grown tired of living in a big mansion alone. Iceland could take care of himself and didn’t need his supervision anymore. but just because he didn’t live in a mansion, he could still live in luxury.

he parked his car in the parking lot under the building and went to the elevator. he stepped in and clicked on the button with the number 19 on it. his hand held onto the railing when the elevator slowly began to move up. He was out of the elevator before it had even opened all the way. He found his keys on his way down the hall. 

he grabbed the door handle and shoved his key into the keyhole and turned it. He hit the wall gently with his hand as he tried to find the light switch. He kicked his boots off and let his jacket fall to the floor. 

he walked from the hall and through the living room. there was no walls separating the living room and kitchen. one of the walls was made of glass. you could only look out, and no one could look into his apartment. it gave the most beautiful view over Oslo. 

Lukas liked having his home stylish. He had a leather couch and a simple coffee table, a round lean back swinging chair stood to the side to match the couch. two fake fur was thrown over the seats of the couch and one in the chair. the wall next to the tv was covered in shelves with books and different big crystals. a long dining table splitted the kitchen and living room area in half. it was made from real oak, and had metal legs to support it. a gray rug laid under it as well. 

the kitchen was black, and the cabins and drawers was blank and shiney. Lukas didn’t know or like cooking, but Mathias did. When ever Mathias was visiting him, he always cooked for them. even if it was for a birthday or party, Mathias was the cook. there was still a dark stain on the marble kitchen island, from when he had tried making some caramel dessert, it involved hot sugar, which had burnt to a crisp. 

he walked through the kitchen and into his bedroom. He then open another door. it was locked in case anyone broke in. He found the key, opening the door and turned on the light. it was filled with candles, old books, jars full of different things and magical objects. 

Lukas didn’t practice serious magic so much anymore, since humanity had become more technical, and their desprate need to have an explanation for everything, and since magic was unexplainable, it was best not to cause problems.

he did do small spells still, like the one to make people sleep or move objects. but a small spell wasn’t gonna help Mathias. He grabbed one of the many books and began to read the pages for a solution.

 

Tino pressed the sponge in his hand under the water to fill it again. Mathias laid in the filled tub, Tino was sitting next to. He held the sponge up over Mathias’s head and pressed it, releasing the water to fall over the sick man.

Mathias didn’t do much besides blink and listen to what Tino asked him to do. it had been three days since Lukas left, and three days since Berwald took over his national duties. Emil had tried to call his brother multiple times, but he never picked up his phone. Peter had been sent back to stay with Arthur. it was Mathias who requested it. He didn’t want his nephew to see him puking up blood 

Tino moved the sponge over Mathias’s shoulders before he grabbed the shampoo. He pressed some in his hand when Mathias asked him something. He looked up “ sorry sweetie,I didn’t hear what you said” he said. Mathias looked at him with tired kind eyes and repeated himself “ do you think Nor will be back soon?”.

Tino began to rub the shampoo into Mathias’s hair “I don’t know.I hope so”. Mathias closed his eyes as the soap began to glide down his face. Tino smiled and used his thumbs to remove the bubbly foam on his forehead “ sorry about that”. Mathias smiled “ it’s okay. it’s nice of you to help me shower, even if it’s a bit embarrassing” he said, a small blush covered his cheeks. 

Tino chuckled “ oh please, i’ve seen you naked before. this is nothing compared to the time you burnt your clothes in 897.I told you and Berwald not to run through the campfire”. Mathias laughed, but it turned into a cough. the water splashed a bit up against the sides. He cleared his throat and leaned back. “ yeah, that was fun” he said. 

Tino smiled and reached for the shower head, he turned on the water. “ you really do make him happy” Mathias then said. Tino looked at him, the shower head sprayed down into the tub, “ huh?” he looked confused. Mathias closed his eyes to let Tino wash his hair, without getting soap in his eyes “ Berwald, you really did make him a better person. you’re probably the best thing that ever happened for him”.

Tino blushed and smiled happily. He held his free hand behind Mathias’s neck and tilted his head back, as Tino began to wash his hair. “ where’s all this coming from? you’re usually not so sentimental when you and I are alone”. Mathias shrugged his shoulders “I just felt like it had to be said”.

Tino bit on his bottom lip gentle before he stated his worry “ Mathias.. you’re not dying, so if this is your way of saying a goodbye to me while you can. don’t”. Tino moved his hand from the back of Mathias neck, and ran his slender fingers through the blonde mess of wet curls.

“ Tino..I don’t know if I’m dying.. and I’m scared..” Mathias whispered the last sentence “ death has never really been something I worried about for myself, so I have never fully accept the fact that I might die one day and not wake up.. andI don’t want your last thought of me to be Berwald’s idiot brother who never really cared about anything..”

Mathias sniffed as he seemed to tear up. Tino turned off the shower head and held Mathias face gently in his hands “ sweetie,I don’t think any of those things.I think you are a brave and strong man, who made his mistakes and learned from them. I also think, no,I know, you are one of the kindest people in this world, and you are gonna make it through this” Tino then hugged the dane, not caring about getting his clothes wet. 

Mathias lip shivered as he tried to hold back tears. his arms seemed so thin as he clinged to Tino’s shirt in the hug. all his muscles were gone and it was sickening to look at the bones under his skin. it sometimes seems like his skin was too tight, like an elastic ban that was about to snap from being stretched too far. 

Tino stroked his wet hair and hushed him gently, just like a mother would for their crying child. but that ended when a loud banging sound screamed through the mansion. it almost sounded like a door had been kicked down. Tino pulled back and grabbed a towel. Mathias*s eyes were red from tears, but he still looked confused. Tino used one of his hands to unclog the tub and drain water “ can you dry yourself off? I’ll go see what that was “ he said. Mathias sniffed and nodded, as he covered his head with the towel to dry his hair.

Tino made his out the bathroom and now the stairs to the hall. the door stood wide open, and a new hole in the wall had been by, this time by the door handle being forced into it. books and weird jars laid all over the floor from it had fallen out of a leather bag he walked over and closed the door. the sound of his husband voice and the furniture being moved caught his attention. 

“ Luk’s, c’lm dow’. yo’ ‘re no’ m’kin’ ‘ny senc’” Berwald could be heard saying. Tino walked into the living room, only to see the horror of a mess. Emil was watching from one of the armchairs, which had been pushed aside, apparently with him still in it. the coffee had been turned over, making the fruit basket and fruit scatter all over the floor. the couch stood in the middle of the room. Berwald stood behind the couch, looking worried down at Lukas, who was currently waly way into a safe.

Tino sometimes forgot they kept that safe there. it was a good hiding spot, but they barely opened it anymore. they usually just used it to keep their old weapons and stuff that was too valuable to let out in plane sight. some of those things, being dark magical objects. 

“ I knew it was here!” Lukas said and crawled back out of the safe. it looked like a jar full of lightblue moss. Emil frowned “ you destroyed the living room over a jar of moss?”. Lukas blinked as he looked over at his brother “ this isn’t just normal moss Emil. this is moss that was blessed by the moon herself with the blood of an entire village” he said. 

Lukas had long dark bags under his eyes, and the crazy and desperate look didn’t help him at all. his hair was a mess, curls sticking out everywhere. and his clothes were dirty and smelled like garbage. one of the buttons of his shirt was even in the wrong hole. 

Tino stepped further into the room “ Lukas, when was the last time you slept?” he asked concerned. Lukas’s eyes turned from Emil to Tino with the speed of light “ not since I last were here. but how can I sleep? I found a way to fix Mathias! I don’t need sleep, i need to help!” his breathing was heavy and his chest rose. Berwald laid his hands on Lukas shoulders “ wh’t do’ yo’ me’n by ‘ fix’ Mathi’s’?”.

Lukas was out of his hands in no time, marching over to pick up the leather bag on the floor. He laid the jar in it and pulled out a thick black book, the cover was rough and covered in lizard skin. the pages were old and brown. Lukas turned through the pages, till he found the right page and showed it to them “ I can fix him” he said. Berwald walked over and grabbed the book, it was written in old latin, and in a terrible handwriting. Berwalds eyes squinted together as he read the title and translate it in his head “ transfering spell?”.

“wh’t is a tr’nsfer’ng sp’ll?” he asked and handed him the book back to the sleep deprived man. “ I can take Mathias’s sickness and give it to someone else” he said with a mad look in his eyes. 

“what? no, we can’t let anyone else suffer that” Emil stood up from his chair, pulling his phone into his pocket “ Mathias would never let you do that “. Lukas nodded “ I know, but no one said it had to be a person” he said and pointed out the window “ that’s why I have a god damn rabbit in my car” he said, his left eye twitched a bit. Tino took his hands and gently pulled the book away from his shaking hands “ you need sleep Lukas, we’ll talk about this after” he said. 

Lukas shook his head “ no.. Mathias needs me.. I can help..” he said shaking. Berwald laid his hands on the smaller man’s shoulder “ I kn’w.. but yo’ ne’d sle’p” he said and gently pulled him over to the couth. Lukas sat down before he tilted sideways and hit the couch pillow. Berwald grabbed a blanket and laid it over him. Lukas blinked a few times “ he needs my help..” then he was out like a light.

 

he snored loudly against the soft fabric. drool had run out if his mouth and onto the pillow, and dried. ever since they were small nations, Lukas had always been a snore, it was never really a problem, since Mathias and Berwald snored too. back in the viking age, when Berwald had first taken Tino to Norway with him, he could barely sleep at night from all the loud snoring in the small cabin they used to share. but after living with them for over hundreds of years, he had grown to ignore it. 

when Lukas apparently snored too loud, he accidentally woke himself up with a set. He blinked a few times to gather his confused and gazed thoughts. his body was sore and stiff. He looked around, he was in the living room, the coffee table and chairs had been placed back to their usasul spots. He could see it was dark outside already, the living room lamps was covering the walls in a nice calm color. but why was he sleeping on the couch? hadn’t he just been in his apartment in Oslo?.

“ yo Tino, the troll is up” Emil’s voice broke him out of his tired thoughts. He looked over to the chair by the door, where his little brother was sitting on his phone. Tino’s smiling angel face appeared in the doorway. He held two mugs in his hands, one with the finnish flag, and one with the norwegian flag. He walked over and handed Lukas the mug “ rise and shine” he said. Lukas mumbled under his breath as he took the coffee from Tino, and letted the warm bitter drink pour into his mouth. 

“ how long did I sleep?” he asked and looked from his mug to check his phone. He then remembered exactly why he was back here. He had found the transfering spell that could help Mathias. 

Tino held a firm hand on Lukas shoulder when he saw the change of expression on Lukas’s face. He had an iron grip on him, and he wasn’t afraid of digging his nails into his shoulder, if Lukas were to begin ranting and stressing again. “ you slept for like 6 hours. you could you some more tho, you look like a raccoon with those bags under your eyes” Emil answered him 

“ I have get Mathias, it has to be done tonight” Lukas stood up, but Tino tighten his grip and pushed him back down on the couch “ not before you explain you’re crazy plan first? you were making zero sense when you bursted in here” he said. Berwald walked in, with a tool box in hand. He had spent the last few hours fixing the wall Lukas had broken. 

“ Tin’ is righ’. spe’k “ the swede said and sat in the last armchair. Lukas sighed and ran his free hand through his messy hair to get a hold of it. He placed his mug on the coffee table and leaned back. Tino released his hold on his shoulder and sat next to him.

“ I heard Mathias and Berwald talk about Peter getting Denmark..” Lukas said and folded his hands in his lap “ and.. it scared me. Mathias wouldn't add that, unless he knew he might not get better” Lukas grabbed the end of his shirt tightly, his knuckles turned white “ and the thought of not being able to hear his stupid laugh in the morning, or my phone lighting up with one of his stupid texts, just.. hurt me” he held his head down.

not a sound in the room could be heard, only the humming from the washing machine down the hall in the laundry room, and the soft steps of Hana’s paws on the kitchen floor. Lukas lifted his head back up again, but he held his eyes closed. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this emotional. He was worried that if he opened his eyes, the tears that was stinging the corners of his eyes would fall.

“ I went to Oslo. science clearly doesn’t have a cure for him, but I know magic can fix him” he said, his throat felt like it was closing around itself. He was glad that Berwald took the word for a moment. 

“ th’t book ‘rn’t norm’l m’gic, is it?” he said. the leather bag had been picked up and laid on the kitchen table. Berwald had studied the book and the content of the bag, he even went to check Lukas’s car. everything was full of dark objects and ingredients for black magic. He hadn’t seen the black lizard skin covered book in centerius. not since Mathias made Lukas get rid of it. but apparently the other nation hadn’t done as told.

Mathias had no problem with magic. He loved the small spells Lukas would perform during the day, like when he was too lazy to make his bed or stirred his tea when reading a book. but black magic wasn’t like that. black magic wanted something in return for it’s use. the bigger the spell, the bigger the price

Lukas nodded “ black magic..” he kept folding and unfolding his hands “ I spent the last 52 hours looking through every spell book I had. the closes i got, was a spell to numb his pain, but it wouldn’t cure him. then black magic seemed like the only solution ”.

Berwald took a deep breath in through his nose as he thought through Lukas’s plan. He sighed “ Luk’s.. it’s be’n c’ntur’es s’nce yo’ did a sp’ll this comp’lic’ted, ‘nd this is bl’ck m’gic” he tried to reason with him. Lukas stood from the couch “ Berwald. I’m doing this, with or without your help” he said and looked him in the eyes “ but it will be a thousand times easier with your help”. 

Berwald had a slight frown on his face. He couldn’t let Lukas go through with it. Mathias despised black magic, and using it on him, would be violating his wishes. like forcing a vegan to eat a live chicken. He opened his mouth but was caught off again by Lukas. “ I can’t just sit here and watch Mathias slowly die, knowing I could have ended his suffering” he said. 

Emil looked from the two and over to Tino. Emil was too young to understand this. He had never seen black magic being casted. He had around Peter’s age when Lukas last did a complicated spell. 

“ I’m with Lukas” Tino suddenly said, making Berwald and Lukas look at him too, both slightly surprised. Tino bit his lip before he looked at them with determination “ Lukas is right. there’s not gonna be a cure anytime soon, and we don’t know how much time Mathias has left..”.

Emil stood up from his arm chair “ I agree too, it’s our responsibility as family”. LUkas smiled and turned back to look at Berwald. the swede seemed to rethink the situation. He then sighed and stood up as well. He looked down at Lukas and smiled “ wh’t c’n we d’ t’ h’lp?” he asked. 

Lukas was grateful that they listened to him. He walked out of the living room to grab the spell book. the other three men followed him. Lukas slided his fingers over the pages, he was still tired, but the few hours of sleep was still nice, he could focus for now. 

“ alright. if I have translated this right, the spell has to take place on a bed of white daisies under the moonlight” he said, and looked up to see the other three staring at him. He sighed “ I have already packed all I need for the spell in the car. Tino, go and get Mathias ready, it’s gonna be a long car ride “ he said. 

Tino nodded and turned to run upstairs to get the sick man. “ Berwald, please go and grab some blankets, we might need them”. Berwald gave him a single nodded and walked to the library to get their spare blankets. 

“ Emil, you’re gonna help me find something to kill a rabbit with” Lukas packed the black book back into his leather bag and took it over his shoulder. his brother looked a bit uncomfortable, but he got to work without complains.

 

the car ride felt like it took ages. they had to go to a forest in the northern sweden. Lukas had putted the locations for the forest into the car’s GPS. He would have driven them there himself, but Berwald offered to do it himself, since Lukas probably should gets some more sleep. 

Lukas leaned against the car door in the passenger seat, trying to sleep. Mathias didn’t seem to be having trouble falling asleep in the crowded car, but that was only thanks to the sleeping spell Lukas had casted. it was better if Mathias didn’t know what was happening. 

Tino sat in the middle between Emil and Mathias. He was trying to help get the fever Mathias had gotten halfway to the forest. it wasn’t easy, but luckily, Tino always made sure there was baby wipes in the cars. Emil sat uncomfortably with his knees pressed together and being crushed under the weight of the transport box in his lap. the small rabbit inside it sometimes moved around and made him hold onto the box. the whole trunk of the car was filled to the brim with ingredients for the spell. it made it harder to fit in the car, and Emil had to be stuck with the dumb rabbit. it was kind of cute and it’s fur was white, with a small gray spot on it’s nose. 

it was 2am when they finally stopped the car. Lukas had been right, the clearing was full of white daisies. Berweld turned the car engine off. He shook Lukas shoulder lightly “ Luk’s, we’r’ h’re”. Lukas rubbed his eyes as he took off his seat belt “ great” he yawned and opened the car door “ Tino, you stay here with Mathias. We’ll set everything up for the spell” he said and walked around the car and opened the trunk.

Berwald walked around to help him, while holding a flashlight. Emil struggled to get out of the car, he placed the transport box on his seat and brushed his pants off. Berwald walked past him with four gigantic church candles. He walked into the clearing and made a big rectangle with the candles. He hit the candles down into the ground so they wouldn’t fall over. He then grabbed his pocket lighter and lit them up. it wasn’t too dark. the moon light was bright and bathed everything in the clearing with it’s blue light. 

Emil could see Lukas stood by the truck with a green marble bowl in his hand. He seemed to be using the truck room as his lab table. Emil walked around the side and stood next to him. He watched as his big brother looked over the spell book and grabbed something from one of the countless jars.

Emil felt awkward just standing there. He shivered a bit and rubbed his cold hands together “ can I help with anything?”. Lukas looked at him out of the corner of his eye as he began to crush the ingredients with a green maple grinner in the bowl. He grabbed a plastic bag with two injection needles in it “ please go and get a sample of blood from both Mathias and the rabbit”. 

Emil grabbed the bag and walked to j´his seat with the transport box first. Why did he get the gross jobs?. He took out the first needle and made sure it was clean before he gently opened the box and took out the rabbit. He was scared the rabbit would run off when he stung it with the needle, so he tried to keep a tight hold in it. the rabbit kicked it’s legs slightly, but Emil had already gotten the blood and hurried to lock the rabbit back up in the box. He then went around the car and opened the car door in to Mathias and Tino. 

with Tino’s help, it was easier getting the blood from Mathias, the dane only whimpered a bit in his sleep as they tried to find the vain in his arm. but at least he didn’t kick or try to run away. Emil gently closed the door again and went back to the trunk to give Lukas the needles. Lukas grabbed them one by one and emptied them into the bowl. He then continued to mix the content of the bowl. 

“ take the rope and help Berwald tie the rabbit inside the rectangle made of candles “ Lukas then said. Emil grabbed the rope that was folded and tied in the trunk. He took it and went to get the rabbit. He didn't bother taking the rabbit out of the box and grabbed the handle of the transport box. 

Sweden looked at him as he approached him. “ Lukas told me to help you tie the rabbit in the rectangle “ he said and handed him the rope. Berweld nodded and made a small loop out of one of the rope ends. Emil placed the transport box on the grass and opened it to take out the rabbit. 

He held it up in his arms as Berwald putted the loop around the small animal’s neck. He tightened it so it wouldn't fall off, but not enough do it would be in pain. Emil noticed the branch that had been hit into the ground in the rectangle. Lukas had probably already told Berwald to do that. His thoughts was confirmed when the swede took the other end of the rope and tied it around the branch. 

Emil letted the rabbit down onto the ground, it jumped around the small area it could. Emil thought it was kind of sad that they had to kill it, the rabbit hadn't done anything to them, and it was innocent. But for Mathias, all of them were ready to kill a person, if it meant he would get better. 

He turned around and moved a hand up as he called back to Lukas in a louder voice then normal “ what now?” Lukas walked around the car, he seemed to look over their work and then back at the spell book. He seemed satisfied and then called back “ Help Tino undress Mathias”. Tino opened the car door next to Mathias “ say what? It is way too cold for Mathias to walk around in his underwear” he said concerned. 

Lukas stared down at him “ no, he has to be naked” he said “ this is black magic, it has to be done right”. Berwald appeared by the door, he looked down at his husband “ it's ‘nly a sh’rt wh’le”. Tino sighed “ fine, he can't get any more sick than he already is” and unbuckled Mathias seatbelt. Berwald moved an arm behind Mathias's back and carefully moved him out of the car.

Tino crawled out after him. It was easy to get Mathias out of his clothes, since he was wearing sweatpants and a pj shirt. Tino folded the clothes and laid them on the car seat. the other nordics tried not to look down Mathias body as Tino pulled his underwear off. Berwald carried him over to the rectangle in bridal style. Tino looked after them and to Lukas, who had taken a long black cape out from the trunk. 

“ you're sure you can do this?.. “ he asked “ it's been centuries since you last did a spell this complicated alone” he fold his hands together and pressed them to his chest. Lukas looked at him “ I'm sure, I've done bigger spells, and I can do it again” he said as he buttoned the cape around his shoulders. 

Tino nodded “ .. What is this gonna cost you?..” he then asked. He knew he wasn't the only one who had thought about the question. He didn't know why Berwald hadn't asked. Maybe he was too afraid to know the answer. 

Lukas closed his eyes and shut his mouth into a thin line. He stood like that for a few moments before he said “ I don't know..”. He grabbed the green marble bowl “ normally, it says it'll take my soul the day I die” he said “ but since I'm immortal and there is no way of knowing when I'll die, the spell might take something else..”.

Tino bit his lip “ like?..” he asked. Lukas stared down into the gross goo he had mixed in the bowl “ I don't know.. it could be my eyes.. my mind.. my emotions “ he said. That was one of the reason Mathias hats black magic, the uncertain of a spell done by a nation. Last time he did black magic, Lukas lost his voice for a whole human lifespan. 

“ and you're ready to sacrifice that?” Tino asked, he didn't want Lukas to back down from this, but Lukas had to be sure this was the right thing to do. Lukas nodded and looked him dead in the eye “ I'd sacrifice everything for Mathias” he said and walked past him. Tino followed him a few feet away. 

Mathias laid on the cold ground, some of the daisies was probably crushed under his body. Berwald had placed him so the rabbit was two feet away from his head. Lukas placed the marble bowl between the two, with two fingers, he digged into the goo. First he drew a line over Mathias forehead and down his nose. He then proceeded to paint symbols and lines over Mathias neck and ches, and then continued to his legs. He continued until Mathias whole body was covered in old rynes and symbols. He did the same to the rabbit, covering its soft white fur in the gross goo. The rabbit seemed uninterested in the act, as it kept eating on some of the daisies. 

The others stood a few feet away, watching closely and praying that nothing would go wrong. Emil held onto his phone, the mobile machine was close to breaking with the pressure he was laying on it. He held it up so it covered his mouth. He had it ready, just in case they need to call 911. 

Berwald had one of his hands on Tino’s hip and the other on his arm. Tino stood so close to Berwald he could hear his heart beating as fast as his own. 

Lukas placed his right hand on Mathias's forehead and the other over the Rabbit’s back. He then started to slowly say out the words of the spell in a soft voice 

“deum invoco mortem  
praebueris praeter facultatem purgatricem eum  
tenebrarum corpori.  
mouere exercitum alium me daemonia”

His voice then began to grow louder. The veins in Mathias's body turned black as the rynes made of goo disappear off his skin and into his body. The blackness in his veins moved up from his legs and up his chest, and moved into Lukas’s fingertips. Lukas and Mathias both looked like they were in pain, but Lukas continued on with the spell. 

“ salvum me animam suam, in commutationem plus aliquid valuable,  
et movere ad alium tenebrae eius” 

The wind seemed get more powerful, moving the branches of the trees and pulling on the bushes. Lukas hair blew around wild on his head, as his arms turned black. The pain on Mathias disappeared as the last of the black veins disappeared into Lukas arms. 

Lukas tried hard to keep from screaming in agony. He couldn't believe Mathias pain had been this miserable. He gasped as he continued. Letting the blackness travel up his arm, over his chest and down onto the rabbit

“hoc exercitum,  
tolle animam suam, et meum,  
Atque ego invocabo deum morte alium daemones”

The rabbit squealed in pain as the blackness of Lukas arms moved over it. Lukas held a tight grip on it, forcing it to take the pain. It's Snow White furr slowly turned black. As soon as the Rabbit was completely covered in black, the wind died down. The light from the candles blew out as well, showing that the spell was now over. Lukas gasped as he leaned on his hands and knees. He looked over at Mathias, trying to see if he could see him healthy and happy, but he still looked as sickening as before, but Lukas knew the spell had worked, he had felt his pain. 

“ Lukas!” Emil yelled as soon as he was sure that it was safe enough to interrupt him. Lukas felt a pair of strong hands on his shoulder and saw Berwald stood over him. When had he gotten there?. Berwald helped Lukas up on his feet “ I’ll ‘nd th’ r’bbit’s mis’ry. L’t Em’l and T’no take Mathi’s” he said. 

Lukas nodded softly and tried to stop himself for throwing up. He knew was gonna be painful, but that was unbearable. The rabbit was running around in pain, trying get away from them in hopes it would end the pain. Berwald pulled out the knife they had grabbed from the kitchen. In one quick move he grabbed the bunny and slide it's throat. 

Emil and Tino helped each other drag Mathias back to the car to get him dressed. Lukas grabbed everything they had set up and packed in back into the trunk of the car. He looked up and saw Berwald had started a small fire. He walked back over and saw it was the rabbit he was cremating. “ good idea.. if another animal ate it, we would be in big trouble” he said. Berwald only nodded beside him

 

The ride home had been quiet. No one wanted to say anything, they didn't want to risk saying anything about it if Mathias woke up. They had all agreed on never telling him it was black magic. Mathias would be furious for endangering themselves like that for him. 

Said dane woke up only another away from the mansion. The sun had begun to rise in the distance, making it easier to see their surroundings. Tino had smiled brightly and fused over him like a mother would for their child. Mathias was confused as to why they were in the car. No one explained, but all promised to tell him later. 

The first thing he said, when Tino asked how he felt was hungry. He hadn't had a full meal in days and he felt like he was starving. Tino smiled and ran into the mansion as soon as the car stood still, he even pushed Emil out of the way, as he hurried into the house to reheat some of the leftovers for Mathias. 

They all had a small smile on their face as they watch Mathias eat his meal. Never had Mathias been so happy for a microwaved plate of mashed potatoes. Tino might have been tired, but he prepared them all breakfast nonetheless. They could all go sleep afterwards. 

“ I don't really remember that much from the past few weeks, only a few conversations” Mathias said after he swallowed another mouthful of potatoes. “ well, that's probably best, but you and Berwald should probably fix that contract you both signed” Emil said and looked over at the oven, where Tino had just places some frozen buns. 

Berwald nodded “ w’ c’n fix it l’ter”. He had made them a pot of coffee, pouring the coffee into five mugs and handing them out. 

Mathias chuckled “ oh yeah, I do remember something about you taking over my country “ he said and filled his mouth again “ I bet you enjoyed it” he grinned. Berwald glared “ yes, I sur’ d’d ‘njoy str’ss’ng ov’r yo’ w’rk “ his glare then disappeared as he took a sip of his coffee. Mathias smiled “ I still wanna know what we were doing in the car, I know it had made me better, so just spill it already” he said.

Lukas stood up from his chair “ we don't know that for sure. I'll call a doctor to come and take a look at you later today” he said and left the kitchen. He could hear the chatting from the kitchen, it was nice. Everything felt like it was back to normal. Except for the stinging pain his arms. When he was sure no one could see him in the hallway, he pulled his sleeve up and looked down at his wrist. His veins in his wrist was completely black. Lukas had hoped the pain would have disappeared after a few hours, but it seemed like it was there to stay. He frowned and pulled the sleeve back down and grabbed his gloves from his jacket. and pulled them on to hide the black veins. 

He now knew what the price for the spell was, and he was okay with it


End file.
